


Erase Me

by ShardsOfColor



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfColor/pseuds/ShardsOfColor
Summary: “What have you done to me?”





	Erase Me

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really fit in with the story, sorry. Happy reading!

‘ _What if…’ “Such an interesting question Max.” the Voice spoke coldly, freezing my fears, solidifying them. I felt my face, my neck, my arms. All were covered in hair. “What have you done to me?” I screamed, but my normally feminine voice came out in a deep growl. I had asked it a question, but I already knew the answer. I looked up, staring into a conveniently placed mirror. My worst nightmare had come true. “I’m an eraser.”_

“Max!”

“Max what’s wrong?” Fang and Iggy had leapt into my room, with the kids close behind them. Wait. My room! Thank god it was just a dream! I’m not an eraser!

“That mirror makes a lot more sense now.” As the younger ones stared at me, I realized that I had said that outloud. I shook my head, and started to sit up.

“Max, are you okay?” My baby, Angel walked up to me and began to climb onto my bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine guys, sorry for the scare. Just a bad dream, that’s all.” The kids nodded in understanding, but Fang and Iggy stared at me suspiciously. Well, Fang did at least, Iggy stared three inches left of my ear. The younger ones filed out, each heading for their seperate rooms in our newest rest point, a hotel. Finally, Iggy left too, but Fang remained to silently stare at me. “What do you want?” I asked, baiting him to make a move.

“You lied. Why?” He ignored my own question, answering it with one of his own. In technicality, I didn’t lie. I just didn’t tell the whole truth. I sat in my bed, mulling over what to tell him.

“Just tell me Max.” Maybe I should, but-

“ _Don’t do it Max._ ” Darn it Voice!


End file.
